Military Ball
by Alchemy rose
Summary: Ed has come back from Germany. But Roy mustang won't stop bugging him to rejoin the military. So when Ed says no once more he ends up going home with an invitation to the military's ball. He can take one guest only. Which is obviously Winry.
1. Chapter 1

Edward had been sent to Roy the ass's office once again. Ever since Ed returned from Germany Roy wanted him back in the military.

Ed:What is it now?

Roy: So have you changed your mine yet?

Ed: I told you i'm not joining.

Roy sighed

Roy: fine...But there is another reason why your here you know.

Roy handed Ed a Envelope with gold trimming. Ed opened the envelope to find an invitation to the military ball.

Ed: I can't go to this. Its only for the military.

Roy: Well I'm letting you go, if you want to that is. You can bring one guest maximum.

Ed: Well i've already picked who I'm taking to this. They would love it.

Roy: Who? Your brother?

Ed: No! Why would i take my brother as a date!

Roy: Well i just figured. So who's the lucky person then?

Ed: Winry.

Roy: Figures.

Ed: Whats that mean?

Roy: Come on Fullmetal everybody knows already that your in love with that girl!

Ed: No i'm not!

Roy: Well you might want to go and tell her now. Before your SHORT temper comes out of you.

Ed: I'M NOT A BEAN YOU MORON, DUMB, ASSHOLE!

Roy: Yes whatever you say. Roy said lazily. Pointing to the door of his office.

Ed: Urg...

-at the rockbells-

Al: Don't worry Winry, Ed wouldn't join the military again.

Winry: But what if he does? And you both leave me again!

Al: I promise brother won't do that and neither will I.

Winry: I hope so.

After 30 minutes had gone by there was a knock at the door.

Winry: alphonse could you get that?

Al: Sure.

Alphonse opened the door and their stood Edward with an annoyed look.

Al: Short comment?

Ed: Yep.

Al: Thought so.

Ed: Where's Winry?

Al: In her workshop. She has been worrying about you the whole time. So, what did Roy want?

Ed: Same as usually, asked if i was sure i didn't want to rejoin the military. Oh, and a military ball is coming up and i'm invited. I'm allowed one guest. So i thought Winry would enjoy it, and i'm gonna ask her if she would like to come with me.

Al: Good luck telling her.

Winry walked into the room and gasped.

Winry: Ed! Your back!

Winry ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her but barely.

Winry: i missed you so much!

Ed: I was only gone for 2 hours Win.

Al: Aw, the two lovers have one again reunited. How sweet. Al said smirking.

Ed gave him a death glare, grabbed a near by book and...

WHAM!

AL: Ow...I'll..be...in the kitchen...getting ice for my head now. Thanks alot...

Winry: so what did mustang need?

Ed: on nothing much. just invited me to a ball. And i'm aloud a guest to come with me.

Winry: Oh? well who is the lucky woman who gets to go with the charming Edward Elric?

Ed: Well she's very beautiful, and intelligent, is really good at mechanics-

Ed paused for a moment to see if Winry knew who it was. But apparently she didn't know.

Winry: Go on. Said Winry through clenched teeth. she seemed very angry.

Ed: She's like an angel when she's not hitting me with her wrench., she's kind, and i have known her my whole life.

Winry: That bitch!

It was kind of obvious that Winry didn't know he was talking about her. Before Ed could explain that it was her she walked off into the kitchen.

-with al-

Winry: ALPHONSE!

Al: Yes Winry?

Winry: did you know about this mystery woman that know's ed!

Al: Mystery woman?

Winry: Yes. Mystery woman.

Ed came in the kitchen making sure that his brother wasn't getting killed by Winry. But Winry did not notice he entered in the room.

Winry: He said that she was very beautiful, intelligent, good at mechanics, he's known her his whole life, she's like and angel when she's not throwing wrenches at his head, and she is very kind! Who the hell is she!

Al burst out laughing, and so did edward who was leaning against the wall.

Winry: what is so funny? This isn't funny you guys.

But that made Al fall off his chair from laughing even harder than before.

Al: Winry...Ed..was talking..about...

Al couldn't finish his sentence. He was laughing to hard to say anything. Ed finished his sentence for him.

Ed: You! I...was..talking about...you! Ed said through his laughing.

Winry blushed big time. She hadn't realized her own self. She felt so dumb.

Winry: He must think me as a dumby. She thought.

Ed: So will you go with me?

Winry turned towards Ed still blushing.

Winry: yes. I'll go. She said as she walked up to Al and whacked him on the head. He really needed to stop laughing.

Al: Ow!

Winry now began to smile. it was funny. She was about to leave to go to her room to change out of her work clothes, but was stopped by Ed calling her name.

Ed: Winry?

Winry: Yes Edward?

Winry turned around to face Ed. Edwardpecked her on the cheek and then looked at her with those golden eyes. Winry's blush had just gone down and there it was again. She felt embarrased big time.

Ed: Don't be embarrased, besides you look cute when you blush.

With that Ed headed toward the room him and Al shared.

Al wolf whistled.

Winry touched her cheek where Ed had kissed her, then smiled.

Winry: Shut up Al.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of chapt. 1 hope you enjoyed it! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

here's chapter 2! thanks for everyone being patient for me! i had a track meet so i was held up. sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day that Edward took Winry to Central to get a new dress for her. Ed got Riza to help out and take Winry to the dress shop. The best one in Central too. Winry had been feeling a little spoiled on the way up to Central. Those dresses were so expensive where she was going.Her mother had boughten a dress from there and it was $1000's of dollars. While in the car she kept telling Ed over and over...

Winry: You know Ed those dresses are pretty expensive. I don't want to cost you too much money.

Ed: Its okay Win. This should cost the same thing as tools, compared to when we take you to the automail stores i'd save billions. And I end up carrying it all.

Winry laughed. But he probably was right. She remembered the pipe wrench they had gotten her...

_Clerk: okay that will be $200.09 please._

_Ed: WHAT! For a wrench!_

_Winry: Oh please Ed! Its sooo cool! Pipe wrenches are one of my favorites! Please!_

_Ed: But Winry the thing is alot of money!_

_Winry: you said i could have anything i wanted! Pleases!_

_Ed: Yeah without burning a hole in my pocket!_

_Winry hung onto his arm begging. She gave him the puppy eyes._

_Winry: Please?_

_Ed sighed. there was no way in hell he could resist those damn puppy eyes. _

_Ed: Oh okay._

_Winry: YAY!_

_Edward handed the clerk the money and headed to another shop with winry on his arm yelling thank you's in his ear._

Winry could never forget those times. they were wonderful. The only times which nothing seemed to be wrong. And Edward's eyes always shone with happiness.

Ed: Earth to Winry.

Winry: What?

Ed: You were just staring off into space.

Winry: Oh sorry. I was just thinking about the time you bought me that pipe wrench.

Ed: I will never forget that you know. You really burned a hole in my pocket. But its okay. i have alot of money anyways. Ed said while laughing.

Winry still couldn't help but feel bad. Edward did spoil her alot. And probably spent over a million dollars during there journey. But that was all over now. She'd at least buy any jewerly that was needed. Which would probably be expensive too.

The car pulled over by the road where Riza Hawkeye was standing. She was in normal clothes and had her purse with her.

Ed: Wow, Riza has a purse? I find that hard to believe.

Winry: Y? She has your money in ti. She can't take a book bag.

Ed: Oh yeah.

Havoc finally spoke up after pulling over. He had listened to them the whole way. ( he was their driver) Roy better pay him more for driving these 2. Especially Winry with her wrench.

Havoc: Okay you 2 love birds here's Winry's stop.

Ed: WE ARE N-

Winry: Its okay Ed just let it go. Thank you for driving us here Mr.Havoc.

Havoc: Your welcome. Now time to take lover boy to go find a tux with Roy.

As they drove away you could here Ed screaming.

Hawkeye: Well you ready to go Winry?

Winry: Yep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for chapter 2! thx for reviewing! Well that is if you do. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

oKAY YOU GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 3 FOR MILITARY BALL. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HAD TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORY TOO. LOL. SO HERE IT IS! AND SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS. PLEASE MAKE DO. ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry and riza headed to the dress store while Havoc, Mustang and Edward were at the tux store.

-with riza and winry-

Riza: Now your going to need something that fits your figure. Maybe a red dress.

Riza started giving Winry Red dresses to go try on. She gave her 3 at a time. They were all beautiful. But they needed to find the perfect one. Winry cam out of the dressing room. The dress was kind of loose on her and had too much lace.

Riza: Hmm...no not that one.

After Winry had tried 5 dresses on she came out with the perfect one. The dress had no lace but was smooth and a blood-red color. it had no straps on it so it showed her soulders alot. it fit her figure perfectly. And Winry had matching shoes she had brought for a dress so she didn't need any shoes. (high heels)

Riza: Its perfect. Go look at yourself.

Winry did as she was told and looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful in it.

Riza: Now we need some make up and jewelry.

-with Ed, Roy, and Havoc-

Ed: NO. WAY. IN. HELL.

Roy: Calm on. Winry would love to see you in that.

Ed: I'm not wearing that.

Havoc: How bout this one Ed? I mean its black but seems to be your size.

Ed: Are you calling me short?

Havoc backed away in fear.

Havoc: NO! IT WOULD LOOK NICE!

Ed: okay then.

After a couple hours of searching they found a tux. Winry got the jewelry and make-up that was needed and they all met at the park.

-park-

Ed: have any good luck Win?

Riza: Oh yes, Winry found a beautiful dress. She looked beautiful.

Ed: Glad to hear.

Winry: Are you sure you don't want me to pay for teh dress?

Ed: I'm sure Winry. What else did you buy?

Winry: A necklace, with amtching earrings. and some make-up.

Ed: And?

Winry: Thats it.

Ed: Winry, you didn't pay for the make-up and jewelry did you?

Winry: Well i kinda felt bad.

Ed: But win i say it was ok. you could use up all my money and i wouldn't care. I'd just steal off of Roy.

Roy: Hey!

Winry: I know but still.

Ed: Well okay then. So how much was the dress?

Winry: How much was your Tux?

Ed: You answer my question first then I'll answer yours.

Winry looked to Riza for help but was about to shoot Roy for being a pervert to other women.

Winry: Alot.

Ed: How muchWin? Don't feel bad.

Winry: Well because it was made by one of the most best designers... $18,000.

Ed: See? That wasn't that bad to say to me.

Winry: Your not mad!

Ed: No.

Winry: ARE YOU INSANE?

Ed: No. just kind.

Roy: Yeah right.

Riza aimed her gun at Roy's Head. He shut his mouth again. Riza whispered into his ear...

Riza: If you screw this up for them don't think you'll be alive.

everyone sat on a bench and talked for a little bit. Watching Havoc try to get a date with one of the mom's, then the dad's come and try to kill Havoc. But out of all the stress looking for clothes. Winry and Ed were happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is over!I know that one was kind of boring. you don't have to review on this one. But if you want to go ahead. I'm not stopping you. thx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everbody! here's the 4th chapter. This time its the night of the ball. so here it is! And Hughes is alive in this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry was almost done getting ready for the ball. She was so excited about it. She hardly could wait! She soaked in perfume for a hour and put on her make up. She looked so grown up with it on. She almost didn't recognize her own self. But it was no doubt, she looked beautiful. She put on her gold earrings. Then she put on her lovely dress. It was blood-red and well, was just beautiful. (use your minds on how you think the dress looked. Beautiful is beautiful you know) She then put on her red high heels as well.Winry took out her necklace that was gold, but had a red-blood stone in it. It was as red as blood. She put it around her neck, then admired how she looked in the mirror. All she had to do now was her hair. Winry pulled her hair up into a high and tight bun. Then she put 2 strands of hair on each side of her face. She curled the strands. Then Winry put a red rose on the right side of her head. She looked beautiful.

Edward was already done getting ready. All he had to do was fix is hair and put on the tuxedo and deoderant. That simple. Ed had put his hair in a ponytail instead of a braid. Since it was a little more formal. Hughes came in to check on Ed.

Hughes: Well, won't Winry flip for you.

Ed: Hey Hughes. I'm ready to go. We are picking up Gracia and winry at your house right?

Hughes: No Ed, We're picking them up at a garbage dump. Of course!

Ed: hehehe-sorry.

Hughes: Come on lets go now. Besides, I have tons of new pictures of Elysia!

Ed :Oh goody.

Edward and Hughes got into the limo and started towards The Hughes house. Poor Ed was being bombarded with pics of Elysia. Whent hey got there Hughes knocked and was greeted by Gracia.

Gracia: Oh, Hello boys. Winry should be coming downstairs any minute.

Ed: Ok.

Gracia: Wow Ed! You look great!

Ed: Thanks. You look nice to Mrs.Hughes.

Gracia: Thank you. So are you nervous Ed?

Ed: Uh, a little.

Gracia: Same with Winry. but don't worry. you 2 should have lots of fun.

Hughes: Is Winry almost done?

Gracia: I think. I'll go check on her.

Gracia went upstairs to check Winry. When Gracia knocked and was told she could open the door. She was astounded. Winry looked absolutely beautiful.

Gracia: Winry you look beautiful! Ed will love it! you looks o grown up. I would have told Ed that but then he would probably start thinking that I'm talking about his height.

Winry: Thanks. And Ed's a little taller than me now.

Gracia: I didn't even notice. He was almost as tall as Hughes. Gracia said while laughing.

Winry: Well i'm ready to go.

Gracia: Good. We're all ready so lets go.

Edward was talking to Maes while waiting for Winry to come downstairs. When Gracia came down with Winry Maes looked up.

Maes: Why winry, You look tremendous!

when Ed moved to see winry his jaw dropped. He stared bug eyed at Winry and looked up and down. Winry blushed. Maes went over to Ed and put Ed's jaw back up.

Maes: Careful not to drool Ed.

Ed: Shut up. Ed whispered.

Winry: so Ed do you like the dress i picked out?

Ed: Winry you look beautiful. Even more than that!

Winry blushed.

Winry: thanks.

Maes: Well we better get going now.

Ed: Yeah. I help you to the car Win.

When they all got settled in the car. they drove off into the dark night of Central. The ball just waiting for them. Ed and winry felt like they were kings and queens. But until reality hit them. They weren't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! next chapter will be at the ball1 hope you enjoyed this chapter! review please! and sorry for any errors. I try to type fast. So sorry if you can't always understand the words. for example. tehthe


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter everybody. my computer was down. my apologies is to everyone that had to wait. thank you fro being patient. now, on with the story! oh and sorry for any typing errors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ed and Winry got to the ball they were astonished. The building was huge! When they got inside everyone turned to look at Ed and Winry. Everyone looked amazed. Roy walked up to Ed and pronounced a toast.

Roy: A toast to Fullmetal which SHORTLY will give us a dance with his great friend Winry. But don't worry it will Be vert SHORT if he wants.

Ed: Oh hilarious you bastard. Ed whispered.

Winry: Take a easy Ed. your not that short anymore anyways. I mean your almost as tall as mustang. So chill.

Ed: i guess your right. I won't let his short comments ruin my night.

Winry: Good.

Riza walked up to Winry.

Riza Wow, Winry you look beautiful.

Winry: Thanks. You do too.

Riza: Thank you. Oh, and sorry Edward for the short comment. But if you would excuse me, I need to teach someone more than manners.

Ed: Like what?

Riza: How to run fast from gun shots.

Ed gulped. He moved behind Winry since Riza was already getting her gun ready for her target. Riza was known not to miss anything with her gun. But hopefully she ould let him live at least. She walked away, which relieved Ed tremendously.

Winry: She isn't going to shoot him is she!

Ed: No, I..think she was joking.

Winry: think?

Ed: I promise you he'll be fine.

Winry: Okay, if you say so.

Winry and Ed walked over to a table where the hughes were seated.

gracia: Ah, Winry. Mrs. Ross was looking for you.

Ed: Mrs?

Gracia: Oh yes, she got married.

Ed: Well probably to that nut called her partner? When they were supposedly guarding me? Right?

Maes: Yep.

Edward and winry sat down with the hughes and talked. Soon dinner was served. They still talked while they ate.

Maes: So Ed, what kind of instruments did they have in Germany? Thats what its called right? Its a country?

Ed: Yes, and they had this thing called a electric guitar.

Maes: Whoa, sounds neat.

Ed: It is. i brought one with me.

Maes: You mean you can bring stuff out of that world into this world?

Ed: Yes. But i did have a limit.

Maes: How does this thing work?

Ed: Its the same thing as the bosy. (a bosy is a electric guitar but thy just call it that instead.)

Maes: IT IS! Did you bring it with you!

Ed: Well its in the back of the car. I thought you would want to see it so..

Maes: Can you play it!

Ed: Yeah. I was in that world for 3 years might as well learn something.

Maes: Bring it in here and play it!

Ed: NO! are you insane!

Maes: Come on! Everyone would love it!

Ed: Maybe later.

Maes: fine.

While Ed and Maes were talking winry was talking to Gracia.

Gracia: So Alphonse tells me you can sing Winry.

Winry: Well i sing most of the time at home. But never in public.

Gracia: Maybe you could sing here.

Winry: Oh, i couldn't. I can't sing in front of all these people.

Gracia: Yes you can. And Edward would love to here you sing.

Winry: You think?

Gracia: Most definitely.

Winry: I might.

the announcer walked up to the microphone.

Announcer: And now if we could have these people and there dates come out to dance please. Roy Mustang and his date Riza Hawkeye.

Roy: Wha-

Edward snickered in the background.

Announcer: Mr and Mrs Hughes. And Edward Elric and his date Winry Rockbell.

Winry turned to look at Ed. She thought he would be angry about this but he wasn't. He held out his hand to her and smiled.

Ed: I already knew about it.

Winry smiled. He didn't complain at all. even if he didn't want to he still was going to dance. But maybe he did want to dance. When all 6 people were on the dance floor they put the music on. It was a slow romantic tune. Ed had payed the announcer 200 dollars if he would put Mustang on the dance floor. Roy would give brief glares at Ed. Which Ed put on his innocent face. Like he did nothing at all. Winry looked at Gracia.

Gracia: Kiss him. She whispered.

Winry shook her head.

Winry: i can't.

Gracia: Yes you can. She mouthed. So Ed wouldn't here their little conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you! next chapter Ed is going to play the electric guitar! i just had to put that in there. Since i play the electric guitar. lol. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

here's my next chapt! sorry for errors! hope ya like!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ed and Winry danced more Maes had sneaked out by the limosine and got the electric guitar. ( oooh, he's bad!)

-With maes-

Maes: i want Ed to play this electric whatever! if it sounds like a bosy then it would do great here! besides this music gets boring once in a while.

Maes sneaked with the guitar and the thing called the amp and put it behind the curtain. He connected it and set it up. Then he came from behind the curtain. Saying he had a announcement to make. He authorized for the music to stop and everyone to gather around.

Maes: Ladies and gentlemen! I ahve a special announcement for you! We will now have Edward Elric play the bosy!

Ed almost choked on his water he was drinking.

Ed: WHAT!

Winry: you can play that! YOU CAN!

Ed: I-I-I

Winry: Go ahead Ed!

Ed sighed and headed behind the curtain. This was just lovley. He was going to murder Maes later..

As Ed got His guitar the he got infront of the curtain. everyone came out of there seats and gathered around. Ed saw Roy with that dumb fucking smirk. Ed sighed and started to play his guitar. Everyone started to cheer as he got into a really good part. Winry looked at Ed with amaze in her eyes. she couldn't believe it. He caught her looking at him like that so she smiled and blushed. He did the same as well. When he got done with the song everyone cheered and aplauded. He got off teh stage and went back to Winry.

Winry: Ed that was amazing! When did you learn to play!

Ed: While in Earth. But they call it the Electric guitar.

Maes, Roy, Riza, and Gracia came up to Ed.

Maes: Whoa Ed! that was great!

Roy: Yeah i thought you would mess up. Or the bosy might be too BIG for you.

Riza: Ignore the comments Ed. But that was very impressive.

Gracia: Now maybe we can get Winry to sing for us.

Ed: Yeah...

Winry: What? Oh no, i couldn't.

Ed: Come one Win, you have a great voice.

Winry: When did you hear me sing?

Ed: When you thought no one was around.

Winry sighed

Winry: But i can't sing infront of all these people.

Ed: Sure you can! I'm right here Win.

Winry smiled.

Winry: That's what you would say in 1st grade. When i was going to do a report infront of the class.

Ed: I rememeber that. And it worked.

Winry: Yeah, Ok. I'll sing.

Ed: Good.

Gracia smiled at them and walked up to the stage. She got beside the piano and said,

Gracia: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to give it up for Miss Rockbell. She is going to be singing for us tonight. And if i may say, she is very, very good. So Here is Miss Rockbell singing Beautiful Disaster. Oh and she will also be playing the piano.

Gracia walked off the stage and whispered and Winry's ear.

Gracia: good luck. She whispered.

Winry: thanks.

Winry walked up on the stage and sat herself down on the piano. She started to play a soft, slow, but sad tune. then started to sing...

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on!  
Through the tears and the laughter!  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
_Lord he's so beautiful..._

_**He's beautiful...**_

Winry finished with a beautiful ending on the piano. Then she stopped and put her hands on her lap. She started thinking if Ed was mad at her, if he realized what the song was about. It WAS about him. But she hoped he realized it. Without being mad. Everyone cheered and applauded. Some of the ladies were crying. Telling her it was wonderful. She searched for Ed and found him with wide eyes. Standing there like an idiot.

Winry came down from the stage and went to Gracia.

Winry: Um Gracia, I'm gonna get some fresh air at the balcony.

Gracia: Ok. I'll make sure Ed knows.

But before Winry could protest Gracia had already been drug off with her husband to ddane again. Winry sighed. So she walked out to the balcony, closed the glass door behind her and stood at the end staring at the night sky. Filled with wonder.

-meanwhile with Ed-

Ed was looking for Winry but couldn't find out. So he kind of started to freak out.

Ed: Gracia, have you seen Winry?

Gracia: Oh, i'm sorry i forgot to tell you. She's out in the balcony.

Ed Sighed with relief.

Ed: Okay. i'll go see her.

Ed walked towards the balcony seeing Winry out by herslef. But she looked beautiful out there. The moon shining on her. Ed opened and closed the door carefully for her not to hear. then he began to speak.

Ed: Its beautiful isn't it?

Winry: Huh? Yeah. I love looking at the moon.

Ed: I never noticed how beautiful it looked. Till now really.

Winry: I used to stare up at the sky at night for hours on end. I stopped doing that.

Ed: Why?

Winry: Because I finally have both Elrics with me.

Ed smiled.

Ed: Hey Winry, about that song you sang...

Winry: Let me guess, you want to know who HIM is?

Ed: i already know. Well i'm guessing.

Winry: Okay Mr.Smarty, who is it/ She said with a smile.

Ed: Don't take this wrong, but is it me?

Winry's smile soon turn to a frown. With a deep blush on her cheeks. She turned away. And she shut her eyes closed.

Winry:_ Please don't let him be smirking! Please don't have that damn smirk on you!_

Winry opened her eyes and turned around slowly. Damn't, he had that smirk on his face. She stuck her chin up like a snob.

Winry: what?

Ed: Come on Win, you know you love me.

Winry: Excuse me? Not even close!

Ed: Are you sure about that? Because it seems obvious.

As Winry and Ed went on and on everyone gathered around the glass door to see what was going on.

Gracia: What are they saying Roy?

Roy: They fighting about something. I think its...I'm not sure actually.

Everyone watched them go on for about another 5 minutes. All the people Ed and Winry knew were up front watching. Roy had opened the door a little to listen and tell everyone what they were saying.

Winry: Ugh! No i don't!

Ed: Yes you do. Ed said with a sly smirk on his face.

Winry: Urgg!

Winry raised her hand to slap him but he caught her by the wrist. Still with a smirk on his face. She went to slap with her other hand but he caught that one too. She tried to get loose but couldn't.

Winry: Ed! Let me go!

Ed: Why? You'll slap me. You wouldn't want to do that to someone you love so much, would ya?

Winry: Yes i would!

Ed: So you admit you love me.

Winry: No!

Ed: Yes you do.

Winry: Maybe you didn't hear me, I SAID N-

All the sudden Edward grabbed her by the shoulders and smash lips with her. He slid his tongue into her mouth touching hers. His eyes were closed but hers were wide open. But she started to kiss him back and closed her eyes. When they broke away they heard cheering. Slowly they both turned to discover everyone was watching them!

Roy: I even got a picture of them! Now lets see what happens when i post it all around the building! Muhahahaha!

Ed: You wouldn't.

Roy: I would.

Riza: Don't worry fullmetal sir, He won't. I'll make sure of it.

Riza puts her gun onRoy's back. Roy could hear the gun go chk-chk.

Roy: I won't fullmetal.

Ed's smiled returned. but was replaced with a sly smirk.

Ed: I think Winry's tired so we'll be going home now..

Gracia: Ok. The limosine is outside. He knows where our house is. He'll come back to pick us up. Because if he doesn't. He isn't getting the money.

Ed: Gotcha. Oh and is there one of the windows you could put up and down in the limosine?

Winry: Ed! Thanks Mrs.Hues. We'll be going back to your house now.

Hues: Make sure Elysia's asleep to please!

Winry: Okay.

Winry and Ed walked out of the Ball room and out of the building to the limosine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! hope you liked it! sorry for and errors. I try my best. I think i may have 1 or 2 more chapters till the end of this story. But please review and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for errors and enjoy! AND TOO JUST FOR EVERYONE I LIKE TO MAKE MY STORIES SCRIPT FORM SO PLEASE JUST LET ME LEAVE IT THAT WAY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT, I'M SORRY. NOW ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edward and Winry started on their way home in the limo. Ed put up the the little glass window for privacy. Then he moved over to winry who didn't notice ebecause she was staring out the window. He started trailing passionate kisses down her neck. Winry moaned. Feeling his warm lips on her skin.

Ed: Your so beautiful. Ed said through kisses.

Winry smiled and blushed. Then her eyes met with golden eyes. Ed kissed her lightly on the lips, then started kissing her passionately.

Winry moaned.She took off Ed's black coat. then loosened his tie. Pulling on it for him to come closer to her. Then she started to unbutton his white shirt a little. She then started trailing kisses on his neck. Then met with his lips again. Winry sat on Ed's lap her knees on each side of him. Though her dress covered her legs. Edran his hands up her legs, causing the dress to go up as well.

After about 5 minutes they got to Mr. and Mrs.Hues house. They got out of the limo, thanked the driver, and went inside the house. When they got inside Ed pushed Winry to a wall and started kissing her again. But when they saw the lights flash on where they were at, there stood Elysia looking at them funny. Then she smiled.

Elysia: See Winry! See! See!I told ya he like's ya!

Winry blushed tremendously. Ed laughed.

Ed: Oh, And when did Winry say this?

Winry: That's ok, we do-

Elysia :When you and her were 16! And you were in the hospital, she came for my birthday!

Ed: Is that so. Ed said while smiling.

Winry: Hey Elysia, you know what time it is?

Elysia: About my bed time. Ok, past. But will you stay up there with me till i go to sleep?

Winry: Sure.

Winry took Elysia upstairs after kissing Ed quickly. Winry tucked Elysia in her covers and sat there at her bedside.

Elysia: Winry?

Winry: Yes?

Elysia: Will you sing me a bed time song?

Winry: Sure.

As Winry began singing a tune that her mother sang to her Ed listened through the doorway. He knew that song. It was a song his mother sang to him when he was little. He watched Winry, she seemed like shewould be a great mother. When Winry stopped singing Elysia was already asleep. Winry tucked her in once more and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. As if Elysia was her own daughter. Ed smiled, Winry coul've been called Elysia's mother. Winry walked over to the doorway and smiled at Ed.

Winry: She's so cute, isn't she?

Ed: Yeah.

Winry: When I have children, I hope my daughters are as sweet as her.

Ed: What? No sons?

Winry: I don't want them to be like you. Winry said with a giggle.

Ed: Oh, so they couldn't be like me. Ed said with a frown. But soon smiled.

Winry and Ed went downstairs and sat down at the couch, where soon they were all over eachother again.

Winry ran her hands through Eds hair, While Ed kissed her neck and rubbed his hands up her legs very slowly. It gave winry the chills but felt good. When They both layed down on the couch Winry was on top. Her knees on each side of him She took his hands and put them on her sides where he ran his hands up and down her hips. She then leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. Edward entered his tongue in her mouth, while his hand explored up her dress. But when Winry was about to unbutton his shirt all they way the light switch turned on. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Hues. but that wasn't the worse. Also there was Mustang and Riza! And also Havoc! They all looked from Ed to winry. Ed's hands were still up in Winry's dress, and Winry was on top of Ed.

Havoc: Ed's finally getting it on with Winry!

Riza: Havoc...

Havoc: Yes mam.

Ed and Winry quickly scrambled off eachother and went to and Ed buttoned up his shirt.

Gracia :Uh, Edward?

Ed :We didn't do anything. And we won't till we're at least married.

Gracia sighed with relief.

Havoc: But you could've! I mean I'm 31 and i haven't lost my virgianity yet!

Gracia: Havoc! Don't tell them that!

Mustang: So, this is behind the scenes with Winry and Ed.

Riza: Now now. No picking on them. Got it?

Havoc and Mustang backed away some.

Havoc/Mustang: Yes mam.

Riza: You can always train them tricks, but never get them to listen much.

Gracia: Exactly.

All the sudden Elysia came hopping down stairs from the excitement. She woke up when her mother screamed Havoc.

Elysia: Mommy! Mommy! Ed and Winry finally got together! And they were on the wall doing something. i think they were kissin'.

Gracia looked at Ed and Winry with a smirk. Winry and Ed turned away to hide there blushes. They didn't expect to get caught and told on by a little girl.

Maes: Shouldn't you be in bed?

Elysia: I was. Winry sang me a song and i fell asleep. But Mommy woke me up with her screams.

Maes: Well that's the usual.

Gracia looked at Maes with a annoyed look. then Maes changed his atitude and gave her a sweet innocent smile.

Maes: I love you Gracy.

Gracia: Uh-huh.

Ed: Well I'm headin' to bed now so night.

Ed looked at Winry and gave her a wink. Signaling for her to come with him. She nodded her head.

Winry: Yeah I'm going to go in bed in 5 mintues.

Ed walked upstairs and got in bed. Reading the usual alchemy books.

Winry walked towards the front door.

Winry: I'll be outside for a little.

Gracia: Okay be careful.

Winry went outside, made sure no one was watching her then twirled around like a ballerina once. she was so happy what had happened this night. She would never forget it. Then she flopped down on her back looking at the stars. Day Dreaming. She would giggle here and there. But only Gracia and riza saw her do this kind of act.

-with riza and Gracia-

Gracia: I have never seen that Girl so happy before.

Riza: Neither have I. But I'm glad that she is.

Gracia: Yes, when Ed left she wouldn't talk to anyone.

Riza: I'm just glad they told eachother their feelings already. It was noticeable that they liked eachother.

Gracia: Oh, Kind of reminds me of you and Roy.

Riza: Well yes but its-

Gracia: Its not right to get too close to a fellow officer? Yes I know. But you could change that.

Riza: I know. but I just-just don't understand.

Meanwhile the guys were gambling their money away, being ignorant...again. ed was still reading and winry finally went inside and upstairs. She said good night to everyone. then went up stairs. When Ed heard her saying good night downstairs he turned all the lights off, and got out of bed.

When Winry came upstairs she noticed that everything was pitch black. She wondered if he went to bed. So she went to the restroom and slipped off her dress and into her nightgown. When she came out it still was pitch black. But when she started walking for the bed someone wrapped there arm's around her and sent kisses down her neck.

Winry: Oh my gosh Ed. You scared me! Winry whispered.

Ed: that was the plan.

Ed picked up Winry bridle style and carried her over to the bed. There he layed her down then got into the bed himself. When he got under the covers he pulled Winry closer to him and kissed her once more.

Ed: I love you.

Winry: I love you too.

With their last words being said for the night. Ed and Winry went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Good? Sorry for any errors. I reread it but don't always spot them out. Please make do. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

hey everybody. sorry for taking so long to update on this story. I got the phantom of the opera idea and yeah. but sadly to say, this is the last chapter of this story. its kind of lame so firgive me.

------------------

When Edward woke up he sat up and rubbed his face. He felt something hit his leg. When he looked he saw Winry fast asleep. He felt startled that Winry was sleeping with him. Then all the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him instantly. He smiled at her sleeping form. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, so not to wake her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Soon he fell back to sleep. But with a smile planted on his lips.

----------

thats the end of Military ball people. I know the ending is kind of lame so i won't ask for reviews. u can still give me reviews if u want though. i don't mind the least bit. My thanks goes out to all my readers and fans! lol.


End file.
